Satisfied
by Lluvia Di'Noche
Summary: Chiara loves Gilbert, but when it comes to the happiness of her sister, her own does not matter anymore. After all, she will never be satisfied. [Hamiltalia AU, Prumano/PruIta]


**_[While most of the fandom imagines America as Hamilton, I see Prussia as him considering how hard he works and just his attitude. I feel America would be George Washington. The way that their attitudes towards things are, it matches, especially considering the time. Even if Prussia isn't American, I feel that he fit the role of Hamilton much better. However, apologies for this being so short. Haha, I was impatient and rushed through.]_**

 ** _Names:_**

 ** _Gilbert – Prussia_**

 ** _Chiara – Nyo Romano_**

 ** _Margherita – Nyo Veneziano_**

 ** _Juliet – Nyo Seborga_**

* * *

"A toast to the groom! To the bride! From your sister—who is always by your side! To your union! And the hope that you provide! May you always be satisfied!"

If she had chosen to take him for her own that day—would she be beside him? Chiara didn't know, there were only two things she was certain of. The first, her heart was undeniably shattered, and Gilbert had been right that night so long ago.

* * *

 _Chiara walked across the room with a look of boredom towards all of the men that were in the room. All of them simply sought to impress her or one of her sisters. Her hazel eyes darted across the room in slight annoyance. She did not appreciate being treated like a toy to them. There happened to be a certain group of men though that caught her attention. There were three of them, a blond, a brunet, and—him. Her breath hitched as she saw him._

 _His friends must have noticed her stare because they tapped him and that's when his piercing red eyes met her hazel ones. His smile sent a rush of giddiness to her stomach. Turning away, she went a little red as the brunet's green eyes twinkled with mischief and he elbowed his friend, laughing as he said something. Looking for a way to escape, she tried to move across the room when suddenly she heard his voice and it startled her._

 _"Wait! Ah—would you like to dance?"_

 _She was frozen in front of him. He was handsome and absolutely beautiful—her heart beat fast. How could someone have hair so white? Then there were those eyes, those gorgeous red eyes. They were like rubies. She swallowed nervously, nodding. She must not have been paying attention because he already held her in dance position and prepared her to dance. The two were already dancing and Chiara felt like she was on top of the world. Her entire face was flushed and she felt so vulnerable._

 _How was it that someone could make her feel so light so simply?_

 _"You strike me as a woman who has never been satisfied," he said as they danced, his red eyes meeting hers and filling her with both that amazing feeling, plus slight irritation. How dare he say that she was not satisfied? She lived a good life and he had no right to say what he said._

 _With a slight scoff, she looked away, "I'm sure I don't know what you mean, you forget yourself."_

 _He chuckled lightly, "You're like me; I'm never satisfied."_

 _Her heart beat faster as soon as he said that. Her eyes filled with a deep adoration for the man she danced with. It was unlike her to ever feel anything like this._ Oh _how she wanted to be with him even though they had just met._

 _"Is that right?"_

 _Her brow was raised curiously but she held that pink flush on her face._

 _"I have never been satisfied."_

 _She smiled warmly, feeling comfortable around this man who she could relate to, "My name is Chiara Vargas."_

 _"Gilbert Beilschmidt."_

 _"Where's your family from?"_

 _He frowned and finished the dance, "Unimportant,_ there's _a million things I haven't done. Just you wait! Just you wait!"_

 _Their dance ended and he quickly made his way back to his friends who seemed so happy around him. It was in that moment that Chiara quickly turned and covered her mouth, face flushed dark and a heart beating fast. She didn't understand how in only a few moments she could fall head over heels for a man she had only met. Giddy, she turned to look at him and she found herself analyzing his every detail. He was absolutely beautiful. He came off as a flirt, but she didn't care._

 _He had amazing dreams, she could tell. Yet, why did he refuse to speak of his family, she didn't understand. With a small smile on her face, she leaned against the wall, wanting nothing more to run away with Gilbert and be happy. She wanted to take him far away from where they were...yet, as she turned her head over to where her sister was, it was like all of her dreams and desires were shriveled up and stomped on._

 _There was Margherita, amber eyes wide, a pink tint in her cheeks, and eyes gazing over lovingly at Gilbert. She looked so—helpless. Chiara's heart shattered and her eyes widened. Her stomach twisted and her mouth twitched a little. She knew that look on her sister's face. Oh, she was so helpless and wanted Gilbert just as Chiara did. With a head bowed down, the truth slammed into her like a fast train. As much as she wanted Gilbert for herself, she cared more about her sister's joy._

 _With tears in her eyes, she accepted the truth. She had no choice as it was. Her father had no sons which meant that she was the one that had to make it to the top. Plus, Gilbert was a flirt and he only wanted her because she was a Vargas sister. Her job was to marry rich and nothing else. She would never push that job onto Margherita or Juliet. She knew her sister well, they were practically twins! She knew her sister more than anyone else and she knew that she could never steal this happiness from her. Margherita with her kind and loving heart would let Chiara have Gilbert but inside she would fall apart._

 _Margherita was trusting, loving, kind, and the perfect girl for Gilbert to have. She deserved him anyway. If she were ever to take Gilbert away from Margherita, she'd never forgive herself. With a heavy sigh, she stood up straight and made her way over to Gilbert, her heart falling apart with each step that she took. The lump that grew in her throat made it hard to breathe. It was like someone was holding her underwater and forcing her to hold her breath._

 _Reaching for Gilbert's wrist, she held her emotions when the sparks went off. This wasn't how it would be._

 _Of course, the flirt smirked, "Where are you taking me?"_

 _She smiled and turned, poking his chest, cherishing the last moments that she would ever be able to act so in front of him, "I'm about to change your life!"_

 _"Then, by all means, lead the way."_

 _Stupid idiot! How could he make this so hard for her?_

 _Chiara's eyes were on her sister Margherita who looked so concerned. Moving Gilbert forward, she nodded to her sister who looked at her so gratefully. Margherita quickly moved forward and introduced herself._

 _"Margherita Vargas! A pleasure to meet you!"_

 _Gilbert looked to the side to Chiara and gave a small smirk that nearly left her to the ground in a puddle, "Vargas?"_

 _"My sister," she smiled as she introduced them._

 _"Thank you for all your service," she was so very kind. Chiara knew that she could never do anything to break her sister's heart like that._

 _Gilbert lifted her hand gently and kissed it, "If it takes a war for us to meet, it will have been worth it."_

 _Her body seemed to shut down and her smiles were false, "I'll leave you to it."_

 _Chiara knew her sister better than anybody ever could. If she had told her that she loved Gilbert, she would have stepped back, lying with a smile on her face so that Chiara could be happy. She would never ask for that from her sister. She wanted her to be happy and if that meant giving up a man who understood her and made her feel happy, so be it. Her sisters' happiness always came before hers. If it had been Juliet, she would have done the same. She loved her sisters more than anything else on the planet and would never hurt them in such a way._

 _As she walked outside onto the balcony, her heart only seemed to shatter more. Yes, she wanted her sister happy, but why did it have to hurt so much?_

* * *

Raising her glass into the air, she smiled, attempting to hide the pain that she felt while being at this event, "To the groom! To the bride! From your sister! Who is always by your side. To your union! And the hopes that you provide! May you always be satisfied!"

Margherita would be happy. She was Gilbert's bride now. They were happy, she saw it in the way that her sister looked up at Gilbert with loving eyes and the way that without shame, Gilbert leaned down to kiss her softly on the lips. Oh how she wished that it were her as his bride.

With a heavy heart, Chiara turned, walked out of the room, not able to bear watching it anymore. Her sister was happy—and even though that should have been enough...it wasn't.

Juliet quickly followed after her, knowing that she was upset. Oh, she couldn't bear it! She really couldn't bear it! Collapsing outside of the door, she sobbed silently in her hands while Juliet walked out and placed a hand on her back, attempting to stop her crying.

Gilbert had been right that night so long ago— **she would never be satisfied.**


End file.
